


Ability

by therumjournals



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Community: pintofest, Drabble, M/M, Pinto, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therumjournals/pseuds/therumjournals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-word prompt: snooty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ability

“Ready?”

“Yeah.”

“Remember, don’t let go of me.”

“I won’t, Zach. Let’s go.”

Zach took a deep breath and they stepped out the door onto the sidewalk.

**

They grinned matching, giddy grins as they made their way toward Madison Square Park, maneuvering carefully through crowded intersections to avoid getting jostled. Chris clung tightly to Zach’s hand, squinting a little in the sunlight. When they stepped into the park, Zach pulled Chris off the path and pressed him up against a tree to kiss him with abandon.

“Love you,” Chris breathed, as he felt Zach’s hands slide up under his t-shirt.

“Say it louder,” Zach said between kisses, “no one can hear you.”

“I fucking love you, Zachary Quinto,” Chris said, gripping Zach by the shoulders and looking him in the eye. Zach smiled and Chris felt a thrill surge through him, and without losing contact, he spun Zach around and jumped up onto his back.

Zach held him tightly and stepped onto the path, breaking into a jog as Chris threw his head back and whooped.

Chris was breathless with laughter when Zach set him down, and they kissed again in the middle of the path as people brushed by them.

“Fuck, this is amazing,” Chris said.

“I know,” Zach said, a tinge of sadness creeping into his voice before his eyes lit up again. “You want fries?” he asked, dragging Chris by the hand toward the Shake Shack. “Come on, I want fries.”

Chris eyed the long, winding line skeptically before he remembered, but Zach was pulling him impatiently toward the front.

“Watch this,” he said, and stepped quickly in front of the first person in line to snag an order of fries from the counter. Chris shook his head, but he opened his mouth to accept the fry Zach offered him as they heard the cashier behind them saying, “Ma’am, I set your fries right here. Are you sure you didn’t pick them up?”

**

“Oh my god,” Zach was saying, pointing with a fry, “what the hell is that guy wearing?”

“You’re going to talk about people’s fashion sense?” Chris asked, but he was smiling, loving this. He loved seeing Zach like this, loved sitting on a park bench with a leg slung over Zach’s lap and a hand curled possessively around the back of his neck.

“Hey buddy!” Zach yelled. “My high school art teacher called, she wants her wardrobe back!”

Chris smacked him lazily on the back of the head. “You’re terrible.”

“You love me.”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Let’s go dancing.” 

**

“Remember,” Zach yelled over the music, “Don’t let go of me.”

“I wouldn’t,” Chris promised.

“Good. Not that I wouldn’t like to see how Gawker would respond to reported sightings of Chris Pine materializing in the middle of the dance floor grinding up against…nothing.”

Chris hummed a few lines of “Dancing with Myself” before he dragged Zach out onto the dance floor to grind up against him, real and solid under his hands.

**

There was a flash of cameras when they left the club and Chris flinched, but Zach clutched his hand tightly and pulled him close to whisper in his ear. “They can’t see you, Chris. Look.”

Chris followed Zach’s eyes and he was right, the cameras were pointed away from them, aimed at another celebrity stumbling drunkenly out of the club and into a waiting limo.

“I could get used to this,” Chris said, quietly, as they walked away from the club down the still-crowded street.

**

As soon as the apartment door closed, Zach’s legs collapsed underneath him and he stumbled to the floor.

“Are you okay?” Chris said, kneeling down beside him.

“Yeah,” Zach panted. Chris touched his forehead. He was pale, his skin damp and cool against Chris’s palm. “It just…takes a lot out of me, that’s all. Don’t worry, baby,” he said in response to Chris’s concerned expression. He reached up to touch Chris’s cheek. “It was all worth it. I’ll be fine. Just…might have to wait a few days before we do that again.” He was smiling, so Chris smiled back at him and helped him up, and they flopped down together on the couch.

“It’s okay,” Chris said, wrapping his arms around Zach and nuzzling against his neck. “Maybe we’ll just stay home for a little while.”

“Okay,” Zach agreed, struggling now to keep his eyes open. “Hey Chris,” he murmured, “you can let go of me now.”

Chris smiled and held him tighter. “I know. But that doesn’t mean I’m going to.”

“I could get used to this,” Zach mumbled, just before he fell asleep.


End file.
